Session 44 In which the Players Miss an Obvious Paranoia Reference
757) Lian: anyway Danzi, Niet feel free to use your ooc realization icly (763) Niet: Which? ** (765) Danizelle is helping free all of her void-purged children from their shells ** ** (671) Priceless Emerald attempts to get Danizelle's attention, "Might I ask you for a favor?" ** (765) Danizelle: "possibly." (671) Priceless Emerald: "I am wondering if you would be willing to use your techniques to enhance me." she elaborated (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh fuck no!" ** (765) Danizelle watches to see how the autocthonians react to pristine humans being extracted from the coccoons ** (765) Danizelle: "Enhance how?" (671) Priceless Emerald: "In an enclosed space like this, I was thinking an extra sense, maybe the ability to sense vibrations in the ground and air more acutely." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm going to piss in your eye sockets." (765) Danizelle: "doable. but not out here in the open." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Why?" she asked Lightning. (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Because you're all over her!" (765) Danizelle: "Lightning, realax please dear." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning twitches. (765) Danizelle: "Lightning's the jealous type Emerald. Just dont try to get me in bed and you're moderatelt safe from her." (671) Priceless Emerald: "I am not trying to have sex with her, if that's what you're asking. She is a useful resource, if I did not make use of her, it would be... foolish." she replied (765) Danizelle: "Come here Lightning." ** (765) Danizelle holds a hand out to the scourge." ** (763) Niet: Niet coughs. "Anyway, as cute as soap opera's are, since the Mask's trying to spread bad taste throughout Autocthonia, perhaps we should get a move on?" ** (765) Danizelle stops and ponders. ** (765) Danizelle: "as tempting as it is to disregard your statement..." ** (765) Danizelle ponders more ** (760) Ceylin: "What's the Mask got to do with it?" (765) Danizelle: "The sickness spreading through this primordial has the touch of chaos and oblivion intertwined, Ceylin. It's like someone made oblivion cancer paste and rubbed it on his world-body. (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning toddles over to Dani. (765) Danizelle: "And it's contagious." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can't we just make him shit it out or something?" (671) Priceless Emerald: "Are, uh, WE at risk?" she asked Danizelle ** (765) Danizelle wraps Lightning up, partly from affection, partly to prevent a summary execution. ** (765) Danizelle: "Possibly. would you like me to test the possibility on you?" (763) Niet: "Well, he's been abandoning Thorns to an extent, moving all his forces through the Labyrinth to somewhere else... and a lotta other stuff." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Ah.... no. that would harm me, I would think." she told Danizelle (760) Ceylin: "So this could be his new base?" (765) Danizelle: "Good call dear. this primordial disease infects humans, and we have primordial essence fuelling our long lives and powers. I should think that it could easily take root with us." (765) Danizelle: "We'd need to figure out how the mask could breach the seals without using the gates like the one we entered through." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snuggles up to Dani. "Not me. I'm too fucking awesome." (763) Niet: "The bad taste could be." (765) Danizelle: "I'm going to fix your bones nexxt, dearie." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Maybe he didn't? Maybe somebody over here did it." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning squees like a schoolgirl. (763) Niet: "Maybe it's not that hard to breach after they've been broken?" ** (671) Priceless Emerald nods, "Something already broken is usually even easier to break further." ** (765) Danizelle: "But behave. I'm not looking to start an orgy with the chitinous one there, business arrangements perhaps, but I think i have my hands full wwith you." (765) Danizelle: "All six of them." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Heh heh." (765) Danizelle: "More to the point if we could get any information from these autocthonian nitwits we might be able to figure out the source of this idiocy." (765) Danizelle: "Regardless of theoretical emnity, if helping the primordial pushes us closer to our goals, then I'll beg forgiveness later once our efforts garner results." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Well, shall we ago, then?" she asked, lifting the umbrella. (760) Ceylin: "Eh, well. I still don't like the idea of helping him any more than we have to." ** (765) Danizelle nods, not bothering to hide her serpentine form as she keeps the newly-restored humans corralled. ** (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can we like... go into his brain and drive him back to Creation and land him on the Imperial City?" (765) Danizelle: "Ceylin, sacrifices must be made. Even the solars of the first age were required to do terrible things in order to stabilize creation in the wake of the war. We must be prepared to do the same." ** (765) Danizelle shakes her head. ** (760) Ceylin: "Yeah, I know. I'm just saying." (765) Danizelle: "No dear, autocthon is not a ship. He hcannot be piloted." (765) Danizelle: "I'm aware ceylin, and I sympathize. But opportunity has knocked. Can we afford to have autocthon become yet another neverborn ededicated to the annihilation of all that is, was or ever will be?" (765) Danizelle: "My gut tells me no. And if the Mask of Winters iss here, the Mask intends to bring the Engine of Extinction into being by slaying the wondermaker." (763) Niet: "We can 'fix' him if we can fix him." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "He's a body and you can move a body." (765) Danizelle: "Quite so. However, let's figure out how to do that before we get excited, dear one." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "...we could turn him inside out!" (765) Danizelle: "I think he already was. there's no sky here." (765) Danizelle: "Up past the darkness above I simply see a roof made of the same crap we're standing on." (671) Priceless Emerald: "He could have always been partly hollow." she pointed out. (765) Danizelle: "I've no frame of reference. desus avoided autocthon. By and large the solars took wary, sick pity on this one, rather akin to a dying child you wonder if you should strangle in their sleep as a mercykilling." ** (765) Danizelle looks at the autocthonian soldiers. ** (765) Danizelle: "Is someone near willing to speak to us, or do I have to make a ripper tide to get someone to take us seriously?" (765) Danizelle: ((test, test)) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: no u ** (765) Danizelle nuzzles Lightning, wrapping her up tightly. ** (763) Niet: Niet just starts walking toward the city. ** (765) Danizelle slithers after Niet, waving for the tide of humans to follow. ** (757) Lian: The autocthonians are wating for you to finish speaking in giberish (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows, looking around suspiciously. ** (765) Danizelle looks at them. ** (765) Danizelle: "Well?" she speaks in their language. ** (671) Priceless Emerald takes a moment to Endow herself, to learn a specialty in Autocthonian. ** (760) Ceylin: "The hell are they saying?" (765) Danizelle: "It's a hodgepodge of Old realm Ceylin, hard to follow but you can speak well enough to be understood." ** (765) Danizelle turns to the Autocthonians. "Who's in charge?" she asks simply in their language ** (757) Lian: "The Assembly" (765) Danizelle: "Then why don't you take us to meet this assembly? And get clothing for these people who've only just rejoined the ranks of the sane?" (757) Lian: The AUtocthonians are still abit confused by the whole thing.. especially niet's work ** (765) Danizelle seems to pull in on herself, extra limbs disappearing and alien features melting away into her human, redheaded form. "Ah-HEM! Do you mind finding someone who isn't absolutely baffled to TALK TO US?" ** (760) Ceylin: Ceylin clears her throat. "Just answer her questions," she says... not particularly angrily, but loud enough to practically shake the walls. (671) Priceless Emerald: "I could use a charm to grant you their language," she told whichever members of the group couldn't finagle it, "We'll have to work around the price tag, but that should be simple enough." (757) Lian: "fine crazy alien people" (757) Lian: a small group leads you back into the city onto a large subway train ** (671) Priceless Emerald surveys everything with a cautious eye ** (792) Danizelle (enter): 22:25 (757) Lian: there are a large number of other people move in and out of the various cars each in an an organized fashion (792) Danizelle: ((repost from my last please)) (792) Danizelle: ((I was apparently net-dead))\ (792) Danizelle: "It's like watching ants in a hive. (763) Niet: "It's efficient." (792) Danizelle: "It's obnoxious." (671) Priceless Emerald: "I am sure there is a clear social impetus for it." (792) Danizelle: "Lack of imagination?" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "This is weird." ** (792) Danizelle parks in Lightning's lap having resumed a more human appearance while they're in the cars. ** (757) Lian: Eventualy it takes yout a some what larger structure, though not not particularly ornate by creation standards you can tell its slightly less cramped and compact (671) Priceless Emerald: "For one, they have less space." she stated (792) Danizelle: "bleh." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can go faster than this. This is stupid!" (792) Danizelle: "You couldn't pay me enough to convince me to live here willingly." ** (792) Danizelle wiggles in Lightning's lap. "Hence why I'm holding you down." ** (757) Lian: ..actually anyone who has cecelyne charms that specify things like "Places of desolation" would feel there hasn't been a single point where its not a place of desolation.. (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gropes Dani. (792) Danizelle: ((YAAAAAY! I immune to starvation and dehydration!)) (671) Priceless Emerald: "Feels fine enough for me, nice and desolate." she told them ** (792) Danizelle is groped and shamelessly lets lightning do it just to see how the locals react. ** (760) Ceylin: "Nice place," Ceylin agrees. (757) Lian: (Yes that means Malfeas is more habitable than Autocthhon) (792) Danizelle: "Not enough life here for me. Too much human mass packed into tight aspaces." (792) Danizelle: "I find it disturbing to be in civilization and not even see a dog." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Grope grope grope. "I want to cut this stupid thing open like a tin can." ** (792) Danizelle chuckles. "Patience Love. I need to teach you patience." ** ** (792) Danizelle keeps essence sight up. ** (757) Lian: The soliders lead you inside, there's a chamber clearly meant for meeting and people who are genereally dressed in white, in contrast to the black of mook soliders.. Red sargentes etc (763) Niet: Niet glances around carefully, taking careful mental notes throughout the whole procedure. (792) Danizelle: "Mental note: Make Infinite resplendence amulet so I won't have to rely on my overcoat solely when I try to look nice for the diplomats." (757) Lian: what color are people wearing? (760) Ceylin: Well, Ceylin's made of brass-covered power armor as usual. (763) Niet: (Niet's in black... with a witch's hat and goth-lolita lace type stuff.) ** (792) Danizelle is wearing her dark blue overcoat and little else, per usual. ** (671) Priceless Emerald: Priceless is in her green number (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is in her white fencing suit. ** (792) Danizelle is thinking of switching to artful fishnetting instead. ** (757) Lian: they all look at Lightning (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck off!" (757) Lian: and to a lesser extent Ceylin (792) Danizelle: "Any particular reason you're starring at Lightning? She's quite hostile I assure you." ** (792) Danizelle speaks flawless autocthonian. ** ** (671) Priceless Emerald twirls her umbrella a bit. "Perhaps it's her garments?" she suggested ** (757) Lian: One of them speaks up, "Clearly she or the Exalt is in charge of your expedition" ** (792) Danizelle looks at the color-coded room. "We're not from a society where rank is determined by the color of our clothing. If you want information you talk to myself or ceylin." ** (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm in charge, bitches!" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "BOW TO ME!" ** (792) Danizelle swats Lightning lightly. behave love. ** ** (792) Danizelle laughs. ** (760) Ceylin: "Lightning, that's my line." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "No, it's my line, 'cause I'm in chaaaaarge!" (757) Lian: "That would lead to confusion inefficiency and Death" (763) Niet: Niet bows politely to the advisors and nods. "In our society black is used to indicate high rank. Please ignore the idiots." (792) Danizelle: "We're from creation. Things can be afforded more eclectic patterning there." (763) Niet: Of course, the fact that she's saying this in old realm and is barely understandable, might hurt her cause. (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm in chargeeeeeee." (792) Danizelle: "Niet, i will shake you again if you tell them to ignore us." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning backflips into the crowd and does a pose. ** (792) Danizelle steps forward. ** (792) Danizelle: "We're not autocthonian. Your rules are not ours, and vice-versa." (757) Lian: the group turns and looks Ceylin, "Well exalt explain yourself" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Goddammit!" (792) Danizelle: "While we are guests here we're willing to make allowances as guests, provided..." She scowls at being ignored. (760) Ceylin: Ceylin crosses her arms. "We're here to help. We think an enemy of ours is attacking Autochthonia. Thought the enemy of our enemy and all..." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lighnting sulks audibly. ** (792) Danizelle hugs Lightning, scowling at the assembly. ** (757) Lian: "Only Estonia is being attacked. The other nations do not consider it important." (792) Danizelle: "They will in a few months." ** (671) Priceless Emerald laughs, "We are all exalts." she admitted ** (760) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, the guy who's doing it has a small army of exalts of his own, and is worth about any ten Exalted on top of it." (792) Danizelle: "oh, spoiling the Deathknight surprise already? and here I was wondering if they've seen them on their own." (765) Danizelle (exit): 22:51 (757) Lian: the autocthoians valiantly work to ignore crazy alien moonspeak logic, like Fleshy exalts! (763) Niet: "His essence potency is about the same as this city's." (792) Danizelle: "Oh, by the way, you're welcome." She looks at the speaker glaring daggers. ** (671) Priceless Emerald burns enough essence to be Iconic ** (763) Niet: (New scene I believe.) (760) Ceylin: "We have months of experience fighting this guy. If you don't let us help, all of Autochthonia will be in ruins in a few years. So tell us what we need to know." (792) Danizelle: ((yeah, just uncork your caste mark)) (760) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (9) Presence nuke (757) Lian: "what what do you need to know?" (792) Danizelle: "Hey Niet, do you think they might want to know how we cured those people outside of the death-sick? Or do you think they'll do the shortsighted thing and kill them all?" she speaks in conversational autocthonian after Ceylin's old realm shock and awe speech ends. ** (792) Danizelle buffs her nails on her jacket easily ** (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her third eye. (671) Priceless Emerald: "Seriously, doubting our claims of exaltation, clearly no one would be so foolish." (763) Niet: "Mine are highly skilled. Eliminating them is inefficient." (757) Lian: "Perhaps the words aren't translating proper as your tongue is based and drifted.. but you are made of flesh and thus not Exalted" (792) Danizelle: "Oh given their looks of disdain they've lumped me and niet as low-rank people Niet, i don't think they give a crap about how wwe purged the taint." (760) Ceylin: "They're Exalted," Ceylin insists, flaring her own caste mark. (757) Lian: (perception+socialize danzi) (792) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,5,4,2,1,1 = (5) I'm SOCIAL! (792) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (792) Danizelle: Ceylin, if I may? (671) Priceless Emerald: "In our world, the exalted are not built, but made, by action and consequence, as well as birthright for some, imbued with power beyond mortal ken, with more power and ability than any mere mortal." she stated, dramatically, lifting one's chin with her mind hand to prove her point. (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flares too! Her caste mark encircles her third eye. (760) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Go for it. (757) Lian: they stare at emerald like she's insane, with two heads, riding elvis fucking sasquatch ** (792) Danizelle steps forward, extricating herself from Lightning. ** (792) Danizelle: "Let me see, Blue seems mid-rank among your people. what position does it denote?" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lian has a sasquatch fetish. (763) Niet: Niet flares her caste-mark as well. (763) Niet: (Yeah) (760) Ceylin: (( You know, I'm sure that's somebody's thing. )) ** (792) Danizelle waits for a response. ** (757) Lian: "it would depend on caste and so on.. its more complicated color scheme makes it easy to see from a distance..and while I am sure you are skilled iwith essence you are not constructed of magical materials with a soul that's served the maker countless times" (792) Danizelle: "No, I'm an inheritor of a Solar exaltation, all of us are. We're native to creation where autocthon's laws are not in place, and I am a diplomat and negotiator, Niet is a savant par excellence, and Lightning and Ceylin are warriors and Priceless Emerald would be the one owning you. Our rank is not denoted by the fashions we choose, and i'm rapidly losing patience with being ignored." (792) Danizelle: ((test)) (671) Priceless Emerald: "You fail to comprehend basic facts of the world, or assimilate new ideas and facts, it is no wonder you cannot handle your current problem without help." she stated. (671) Priceless Emerald: "You." she pointed at one of them "Tell me something, do you wish to be stronger, more dextrous? Possibly more skilled at something? Voice such a desire, and I can grant it for you." (757) Lian: "Clearly this is a translation issue.Clearly you are important in your societies and there is no disrespect intended. But you are clearly incharge not servants of the People" ** (792) Danizelle pops her knuckles. ** (760) Ceylin: Ceylin is clearly getting impatient. "Fine then. Bring out one of your champions and we'll kick their ass in whatever competition you want to name." (792) Danizelle: "Autocthon is not the only one who has created exaltations. I and the one you completely dismiss can purge individuals of that disease that reeks of death and chaos. You want respite? then show dsome respect. otherwise, i'm disinclined to remain in your custody peaceably." (757) Lian: "apparently our words are just not getting across.. we should stop speaking of this issue it upsets you" (760) Ceylin: Ceylin crosses her arms. "My offer stands. Bring out one of your own and I'll prove that they're insignificant compared to us." (792) Danizelle: "fine. What of the humans outside the city. "What will you do with them? i and Niet have purged them of the taint, caused their bodies to reject the abomination magitech." ** (671) Priceless Emerald poured on her force of personality, "There must be SOME way you wish to be better, more skilled. feel free to tell me." ** (757) Lian: "If you did remove the taint of the void it is good but they were never of us.. and we do not have the resourses." (792) Danizelle: "You also do not have the manpower to stave off assault after assault without reinforcing your numbers. the Mask of winters does not need supplies to wage war. he merely needs your souls and your corpses." (763) Niet: "The ones I fixed are all competent." (792) Danizelle: "The ones I fixed can be educated." (763) Niet: Niet chimes in, understanding at least that much. (757) Lian: "We have difficulty feeding what we have, we had to euthanize signficiant potions of the elderly and the most under performing of the children" (792) Danizelle: "I believe I can alleviate that problem rapidly if you can supply a genesis lab." (757) Lian: "what can you make of Rats or people?" (792) Danizelle: "Failing that, I can alleviate it with sufficient volunteers willing to give themselves over to ensure their people live (792) Danizelle: "Whatever I wish." (760) Ceylin: "Or show me to your crops and I'll fix everything." (792) Danizelle: "Including plants that bear fruit and feed off whatever passes for soil in this dark place. (757) Lian: "What are crops?" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Shit you eat." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Outside of here, we possess the ability to grow food." she told them (757) Lian: "You mine for food" (763) Niet: Niet frown and faces Emerald. "I wish you'd fix this language bit." she mutters (812) Danizelle (enter): 23:29 ** (671) Priceless Emerald nods, granting Niet's wish. ** (760) Ceylin: (( how i mine for fish? )) (812) Danizelle: ((repost. net crash)) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "You mine for dicks." (757) Lian: ((Fine fish tube) (757) Lian: one of them points at lightning, "is this one ok? did she take injury to her head recently?" (812) Danizelle: "Ah-ah-ah... do not taunt the berserker. Ever." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll show you head injury, you smarmy fuck!" ** (671) Priceless Emerald smacks Lightning on the back of the head, lightly, with the umbrella. "Our world is full of life, things live, die, get killed, and eaten." ** ** (812) Danizelle pre-emptively puts a hand on Lightning's shoulder ** (757) Lian: (it sounds sincere) ** (812) Danizelle now plhysically RESTRAINS Lightning ** (763) Niet: Niet coughs. (763) Niet: "Regardless of the miscommunication, I believe we have rather more important matters in front of us." (812) Danizelle: "DO... NOT... Taunt... OR... STRIKE... LIGHTNING... Unless you have a severe aversion to living to see your next birthday." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning twitches violently as she's suddenly beaten by half the coven. (763) Niet: "Besides, this cute li'l city should be able to verify anything." ** (812) Danizelle holds the scourge tightly and protectively ** (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hiiiiisses, her tongue flicking out between her teeth. (757) Lian: "She seems to be having a seizure or something.. " (671) Priceless Emerald: "If you'd like, I could arrange... an exchange, with my world, providing your people with extra food." she told them (812) Danizelle: "Quiet you!" she snaps at the man speaking. "calmly love. calmly. Not the time to go violent. I'll let you know when. Ignore the mortals." (760) Ceylin: (( Do not taunt the happy fun ball. )) ** (812) Danizelle holds lightning protectively. ** (761) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Do not look directly at the happy fun ball.)) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "I AM GONNA PISS ON THIS WHOLE CITY." (760) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Look. For now, just answer our questions and lay off the fleshiness remarks. Where are the attacks happening?" (812) Danizelle: "Later love, for now, calm, or I can't fix you properly. You need to take a breath and be calm." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Cockbrick." (812) Danizelle: "I'll make it up to you later.: (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "GUTTERLICKING COCKATIEL-FUCKER." (812) Danizelle: "LIGHTNING CALM DOWN!" (760) Ceylin: "Dani, drag her outside or stuff something in her mouth. You won't like the way I take care of it." ** (812) Danizelle hisses at Ceylin ** (757) Lian: they are abit subdued by the woman having a mental breakdown infront of them (812) Danizelle: "if you've quite finished making guesses at my lover's mental state, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" (760) Ceylin: "Hey, I asked my question, but they're a bit distracted at the moment by somebody." (812) Danizelle: "In some future time this death-taintted cancer will kill Autocthon. he will fall into the void and become the Neverborn Engine of Extinction. Have any of you considered that your god is DYING?" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glowers. (763) Niet: "It's not like they'll live that long at the rate things are going." (812) Danizelle: "And when he dies, what happens to you?" (757) Lian: "We don't want our nation to die, why would we? Its the others who don't care who see this as our problem. who care only what they can grind from creation" (812) Danizelle: "Let me share what I like to call "horrible truth time." You now have a deathlord, a being dedicated to the annihilation of everything living who has come to this place to KILL THE GREAT MAKER! Only he does not need to use blades and essence cannon and necrotech as he does in creation. All the mask needs to do... is accelerate Autocthon's sicknes, which he was FIGHTING IN THE TIME OF GLORY!" (812) Danizelle: "Your God is sick and that sickness will kill everyone and everything living within him. you're gods-damned correct that this is the other cities' problem!" (812) Danizelle: "If your cities cannot collectively pull your heads out of your asses, the Great maker will die, and his undead, deathless corpse will devour the essence in those pretty pretty gems on your foreheads and consign every one of you to oblivion if you all do not collectively extract your heads from your asses." (757) Lian: "We have been doing what we can to fight back, to gather resourses since our supplies of so many things have been shattered. We have lost our minor cities only our Exalted cities remain pure untouched by the taint.." (763) Niet: "We can fix it." (812) Danizelle: "Give this messageto your fellow cities. A great creature of death itself has come, with the intent of murdering autocthon himself. he is capable of doing so, as well as obliterating any single city in his path. the mask of winters means for ALL of you to die. and if he kills this city your dead will fuel his ability to kill the next city. He feeds off death. (812) Danizelle: "And i am not exaggerating. he is more poerful alone than we are. And we were forged as weapons in the time of glory to kill autocthon's brothers and sisters buy his own hand." (812) Danizelle: "You help us find the source of the cancer and you start kicking your fellow cities in their lead asses for aid and i'll show you how to squeeze food from metal, flesh and oil." (792) Danizelle (exit): 23:57 (763) Niet: "How strong are the other countries militarily?" (757) Lian: "We can barely get things betwen our cities, much less to the nations that don't care" (812) Danizelle: "Where are your exalts?" (757) Lian: "They are weak, they have no standing military, our forces are often payed to teach them to wark when they must" (812) Danizelle: "Where are your metal exalts?" (757) Lian: On the front lines, or out trying to find other sources o metals, of essence of food (812) Danizelle: "Send out a relief party who is experienced with creation. bring me fruit bearing plants and grains. I will show you how an exalt creates food." (763) Niet: "So, your world's military leader is being taken out?" (757) Lian: "yes" (812) Danizelle: "And if you've any men and women who aren't gcomplete gits, i'll show them how to keep the plants alive." ** (671) Priceless Emerald motioned to Danizelle to lean over to listen to her ** ** (812) Danizelle leans over ** (763) Niet: "How far is the closest nation?" (671) Priceless Emerald: she whispered to Danizelle (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning eyes Emerald. (812) Danizelle: "another alternate source of food is trade. My compatriot here can provide masses of food for magitech you may take for granted." (812) Danizelle: "and when I say masses. I mean masses of food." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Indeed, I am part of a vast group that facilitates large echanges, all about our vast world." (812) Danizelle: "That, in the long run would likely serve your logistics best." (812) Danizelle: "Bring the humans I purged from taint and if you have no use for them, I DO." (757) Lian: "its not a lack of use its lack of ability to provide for them, each individual requires, food, essence to stave off taint and deadly effects of the Maker, magical materials to upkeep those devices (763) Niet: "I can make magical materials." (812) Danizelle: "Then I'll alter them into creatures that multiply rapidly, seek out this taint, destroy and devour it." (763) Niet: "More to the point, does Autocthon have any major devas?" (757) Lian: "The Ministers but they seem divided on thsi subject they have had little response" (763) Niet: "Have they had any?" (812) Danizelle: "Well I suggest you get your best diplomat to light a few fires under a few asses, because this is going to get worse before the situation improves." (757) Lian: "Few would survive the voidzones or the reaches at this point" (812) Danizelle: "Then send an exalt." (757) Lian: "We have, those we cna spare.. but there has been no responses" (763) Niet: "Is there any way to call the Ministers?" (812) Danizelle: "Give me the name of one of your exalts, and his or her full title. Shall I say this missive is from the assembly or council of..." (757) Lian: "Our prayers have had little luck they seem to not care" (757) Lian: He gives you a name, when you try Infaliable you get a "other side does not exist" (812) Danizelle: "that exalt does not exist." ** (812) Danizelle speaks bluntly ** (763) Niet: Can you give us the name of a Minister? (757) Lian: :Then they did not survive the Trip" (812) Danizelle: "Give me the name of one of your exalts on the lines against this new encroachment (812) Danizelle: "One who's less likely to get caught and torn apart." (763) Niet: "Minister first." (757) Lian: he gives a quick listing of the minsters and their titles etc read the book shadell (812) Danizelle: "The name of this city?" (757) Lian: "Wise sniper Paris" (757) Lian: (That was to the first thing not the city's name) (757) Lian: Lemuel ** (812) Danizelle summons a cackling cherub of shadows that giggles a lot as Danzi sends a missive to Wise Sniper Paris to report to the assembly any potential new threats, specifically humans and ghosts clad in soulsteel armor. ** (757) Lian: You at least get a response that its recieved ** (812) Danizelle sends a missive to (insert deva here) Lemuel is facing a void taint encroachment postentially led by a servant of the neverborn. if he is here he and his servants are potent enough to kill Autocthon. We're willing to assist, and we can purge the taint to a point, but pressure needs to be placed on safer cities to hold back the cancer." ** (757) Lian: it seems to fizzle almost like it was counterspelled (763) Niet: "Message Ku." ** (812) Danizelle flashes her eyes around the room with essence dissecting stare, glowing a unholy fgreen faintly, interspersed with purples and shadows. Her caste mark is painfully evident. ** (812) Danizelle: "Who is the brilliant wiseass who terminated my missive?" (812) Danizelle: ((counterspelled here or at the destination?" (812) Danizelle: )) (757) Lian: It gets counterd before it gets where its going (812) Danizelle: "Shit. someone anticipated Sorcery." (671) Priceless Emerald: "We could try to communicate via prayer, possibly." (760) Ceylin: "Send Lightning. She could run there in ten minutes." (812) Danizelle: "let's see if they anticipate this..." ** (812) Danizelle stalks from the chamber to round up and make void-devouring monsters because Danzi's player hasta go ** (763) Niet: Niet frowns. "Anyone know any blasphemy effects?" she asks in riverspeak. (812) Danizelle: ((XP?)) (757) Lian: (The failure of plan "Send lightning" is its lightning) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (671) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, try shaping a bit of autocthon into something clearly out of type for it, like a bit of desert." she told her. (671) Priceless Emerald: in riverspeak (763) Niet: Niet nods. "Take me to an open place." (812) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (812) Danizelle (exit): 00:33 (763) Niet: "Or rather, I'll just go outside the city." (757) Lian: back to the train! (757) Lian: or have lightnign carry you (761) Lightning Without Thunder: NO FUCK YOU (763) Niet: "Sparky! Piggyback!" (763) Niet: "Actually... If they can't notice. Would anyone care if I summoned Benezet?" (763) Niet: She directs this to the rest of the circle. (763) Niet: "Though, the Dragon might learn of Autocthon through her." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Don't summon." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sighs. "YOu're lazy bitches." (757) Lian: Blasphemy effects will probably get you a respnse of some sort.. or might give you a bunch of "Solve Deathlords" (757) Lian: well? (763) Niet: "Summon Ligier!" (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. Fuck no." ** (671) Priceless Emerald frowns, "Niet, I apologize for this in advance, but I formally request you not summon anything without the permission of the rest of us." ** (760) Ceylin: "Seriously. Except Ligier, you can summon him whenever." (763) Niet: "They don't notice messages or prayers." (671) Priceless Emerald: (Niet, Priceless just called in her UMI price tag, to, in her view, keep up her oath to protect the group) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin just wants to bang him." (671) Priceless Emerald: (well, not UMI, more 'you get botches for disobeying' price tag (763) Niet: (It doesn't actually work, unless Niet does nothing but summon demons for a day straight.) (763) Niet: "We're up against forces that can kill a primordial." (763) Niet: "And we don't know if the primordial's defense mechanisms are functional." (671) Priceless Emerald: "YES. And do you want them to get the disease?" she asked her (763) Niet: "Getting their attention earns us gratitude now, so the only problem is that it isn't cute when souls tell their masters." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, just do the shaping." she suggested (763) Niet: "No guaranteed response." (763) Niet: "There's no reason to think he'd just catch the disease." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Still, I swore an oath to protect this group, most notably by not alerting our masters to this plan till the reclamation is done. Letting you go through with summoning could break that oath." (763) Niet: "You swore not to alert them, not to avoid letting anything alert them." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Just do the shaping FIRST? save the summoning as a last resort?" she suggested (763) Niet: "OK." (757) Lian: what does niet want to shape? (763) Niet: She'll go out to the void region near the city and shape as much as she can into pure starmetal with one application of wyld shaping. (763) Niet: Well, Malfean tainted starmetal. (757) Lian: She succees people are impressed (763) Niet: Wait, wait wait. Any wrath of god? (757) Lian: no (763) Niet: Anyone object to demon summoning? Niet won't do it unless everyone agrees? (671) Priceless Emerald: "I would prefer you do not, what do Lightning and Ceylin think? Any other options?" (757) Lian: echoooooooo (843) Kel (enter): 01:21 (843) Ceylin: "I'd prefer no demons that could get hurt by... whatever it is that's going on here. Well, none that it would matter if they got hurt." (671) Priceless Emerald: "So, yeah, not likely we're going to pull off a blasphemy, so I guess we have to do something like get the situation under control ourselves." (763) Niet: "Unless we fight someone who beats the demon into submission and then grafts it onto them, it shouldn't be a problem. And that situation wouldn't be cute at all for any of us." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why the fuck are we summoning shit, again?" (671) Priceless Emerald: "To piss off Autochton's subsouls. (763) Niet: "To see if the ones who should be handling this are really being kept out of the loop." (763) Niet: "The only problem is if it gets back to a Yozi." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "That's bullshit, we don't need help." (757) Lian: echoooooooooo (671) Priceless Emerald: "So, Ceylin, what do YOU think our priority should be?" (843) Ceylin: "We came here for Guei, and I say we stick with that for now. Whatever the Mask is up to here, it can wait until we have Thorns." (671) Priceless Emerald: "So let's start clearing out taint and securing these people's loyalty." (843) Ceylin: "If we can just find where she's working on this side, it won't matter if these yokels like us or not for now." (757) Lian: (outside zombie deathstar) (763) Niet: "If the Mask wins here, he could take the entire East." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Securing these people's loyalty could help get their exalts on our cause." she told Ceylin. (763) Niet: "Besides, if we beat him here, Thorns is ours." (760) Kel (exit): 01:45 (843) Ceylin: "And if we beat him in Thorns, we have an entire base of operations in Creation to use against him." (763) Niet: "Meanwhile, this place loses its military capital." (763) Niet: "And he wins a bigger goal.' (763) Niet: "Then he comes back stronger than ever and retakes Thorns." (761) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ugh. Politics." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Yeah, I have to go with miss pink on this one. We need to deny our enemies this strategic asset." (843) Ceylin: "Capturing an entire plane of existence from him before trying for a single city seems a bit ass-backward to me." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Do you want him to get a whole nother neverborn on his side?" (763) Niet: "Except one that's not useless." (763) Niet: "And he doesn't own the plane yet." (763) Niet: "If we stop him, he never will. Otherwise, this whole world will fight us, and that's not cute at all." (843) Ceylin: Ceylin just glares at the pair of them. "Do what you will. If this takes forever, well, I told you so." (671) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." (757) Lian: so summon yes no? (671) Priceless Emerald: (no summon) (763) Niet: (Hmm, actually, we could split up. If the Mask has all his forces here, then he's got nothing more than the bare minimum at Thorns. it's just a question of how many Abyssals, and how long we can hold out without all five.) (843) Ceylin: (( Splitting up seems unwieldy at best... plus there's a chance of fighting multiple celestials in either place, which we'll probably want the whole group for. )) (763) Niet: (True.) (671) Priceless Emerald: (plus, if we win over Autocthonia, we SHOULD be able to trump the mask and most other forces (763) Niet: (Debatable as to winning him over in more than the abstract sense. Regardless, anyone have a plan?) (671) Priceless Emerald: (I would have Danizelle send messenger sorceries to leaders of other nations, while we work on the local situation (763) Niet: (Right, but they haven't listened before. "Some stranger says to help" isn't likely to convince them.) (763) Niet: (And how do we handle the local situation?) (757) Lian: (that and you know Danzi told you its not getting through) (671) Priceless Emerald: (That was to the gods, the ministers, not the mortal leaders) (671) Priceless Emerald: (or am I wrong?) (757) Lian: (she did but it goes to reason it might work for other things) (763) Niet: Well, we know what our priority is. (757) Lian: do you? (757) Lian: do you? (671) Priceless Emerald: "Yes." (763) Niet: Is it reasonable to think that "I can stop all prayers and messages" going out from a certain place or to a certain place, is more likely to be a spell with some kind of countermagicable part or an artifact that can be smashed if one tries hard enough? (757) Lian: Right (763) Niet: Is it feasible to locate the center or somesuch? (671) Priceless Emerald: (what roll would that be?) (757) Lian: you need to find it first (763) Niet: Right, is it viable to triangulate the center? (757) Lian: You haven't seen it except in that if tizzles on its way there (757) Lian: you can probably figure it outs something that's aroudn the borders though (757) Lian: also its official that during Return the Empress turns Mmmeon into a gorilla (843) Ceylin: What? (757) Lian: http://forums.white-wolf.com/cs/forums/t/29964.aspx?PageIndex=3 (763) Niet: Not a sasquatch? (757) Lian: Holden confirms it (671) Priceless Emerald: could Lian craft an artifact to detect such things? (757) Lian: shadell has answer (763) Niet: We have to invade cyberpunk land and punch out the spell. (671) Priceless Emerald: "Very well, we should see if their scouts have noticed anything unusual being made by our enemies, then (761) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Gotta sleep.)) (761) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (761) Plaid (exit): 03:07 (757) Lian: I am not going to tell you the really obvious one, it will make you feel really dumb (757) Lian: anyway anything else? (671) Priceless Emerald: not that I can think of (757) Lian: shadell kel? (763) Niet: Really obvious meaning "The land right next to us is void tainted?" (671) Priceless Emerald: well DUH it'd be in there (843) Ceylin: Nope. (763) Niet: Not that I can think of. (763) Niet: Grr, I want an imperial manse pdf. (757) Lian: me too, anyway six each, closing up you know how to find me ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights